freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
OpenLink AJAX Toolkit
OpenLink AJAX Toolkit (OAT) is a JavaScript-based toolkit for browser-independent Rich Internet Application development. It includes a rich collection of UI Widgets/Controls, Event Management System, and a truly platform independent Data Access Layer called AJAX Database Connectivity. OpenLink AJAX Toolkit is fully OpenAjax Alliance Conformant. Functionality There is a broad range of functionality in OAT including information visualization, GUI Widgets and Database Connectivity Information Visualization There are many different ways of visualizing data using OAT, these include: * Charts such as Line chart, Pie chart and Bar graph. * Grid view. * Pivot table. File System Interaction * WebDAV Browser enables you to navigate a WebDAV instance as if it were a local filesystem. * An Upload Interface supporting batch uploads. Graphical User Interface Widgets There are many Widgets in OAT to ease development of application User Interfaces, including: * Combo Boxes, Combo Lists, Combo Buttons. * "Quickedit" -- simple editing without text-box input. * Sliders, Date Pickers and Color Pickers. * "Enhanced Anchors" enabling you to show a new widget on screen. * "Ghost drag" enabling the user to drag one item onto another and update objects accordingly. For example, this is quite useful for dragging items into a shopping cart. Semantic Web and Aggregated Data Visualization OAT is also able to cleanly visualize: * RDF Data as a graph. * RSS Feeds. AJAX DataBase Connectivity Provides a database independent data access layer for OAT and other JavaScript based libraries/frameworks/toolkits. The JavaScript equivalent of ODBC, JDBC, OLE DB, and ADO.NET, it uses XMLA to facilitate direct and platform independent access to remote database engines via XMLA providers. As a core component of OAT, the Ajax Database Connectivity layer enables: * Development and usage of data bound controls such as the Google Maps, Yahoo! Maps, Microsoft Virtual Earth, and OpenLayers mapping services controls, Pivot Tables, Comb Boxes, TimeLines, and many more. * Development of data aware applications with the ability to calibrate change sensitivity via support for scrollable cursors (detached row-sets that are change sensitive) * Build a complex SQL, XML, SPARQL, Web Services based applications without exposure to data access complexity Miscellaneous Other controls include: * "Tree control" -- a content tree system where nodes can be expanded and collapsed. * "Dock" -- a drag and drop widget feature similar to the movable iGoogle Gadgets. * "Ticker" -- a ticker system reminiscent of Stock Ticker Machines. * "FishEye" -- an Eye candy Icons System which is similar to the Mac OS X Dock System. * "Timeline" -- a system which allows you to plot data onto a Timeline interface. * "OS-Styled Windows" -- automatically recognizing which Operating system the user is using, OAT adjusts the Graphical User Interface widgets it generates to match the local environment. * Cryptography. Technical Information Built-in functions are able to natively use/manipulate the following technologies: * JSON * Resource Description Framework (RDF) (including parsers for RDF/XML and Turtle) * RSS * Scalable Vector Graphics (SVG) * SOAP * SPARQL * SQL * XML Use OAT is used extensively in the OpenLink Data Spaces and a variety of front-ends to the Virtuoso Universal Server that include: * RDF Browser 2 * RDF Browser * Interactive SPARQL Query Builder (iSPARQL) * Web Forms Designer * Database Designer * Interactive "Query By Example" SQL Query Builder External links * Official OAT website includes more information, demos and downloads. * OpenAjax Alliance website includes more information about OpenAjax Conformance. Category:JavaScript libraries Category:Ajax (programming) Category:Semantic Web Category:RDF data access Category:Web application frameworks Category:Web 2.0 Category:Rich Internet Applications